


Summer Beauty

by Qion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Overworking, but just a lil, you can pry these useless lesbians from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qion/pseuds/Qion
Summary: Italy knows how to look for beautiful things, especially how to stop to admire each moment as it passes. Germany might not see things the same way, or even stop working long enough to see these things at all, but that doesn't mean that she isn't beautiful in her own way as well.
Relationships: Female Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Summer Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Fem! Germany - Monika  
> Fem! N. Italy - Marzia
> 
> i know people like to use alice or feliciana for italy, but i feel like those names don't really let her be her own character instead of just a genderbend y'know??? just made my own for her, so i hope you guys don't mind
> 
> translations are at the end for all of the lil pet names
> 
> quarantine is doing things to me y'all

If there was anything Italy knew how to do properly, it was to appreciate the finer things in life.

She walked along through life with a keen eye for the fleeting beauty around her, whether that be the sound of the wind rustling through vibrant branches filled with leaves, or the smell of sea salt carried along by the tide on a sunny day, or the smile of a passing stranger who she would never meet again, but had the pleasure of seeing for a day. The world was filled with vast and intricate connections, tied together with lines so fine that to try and capture them all at once would simply tangle them together. And so, Italy was content with admiring each little moment of beauty that she could find before she moved onto the next.

Summer nights were a favorite of hers, with the warm air coaxing her out into the sleepy lull of life outside. Italy sighed happily, lounging on the stone steps leading up to her house. If she were alone, then she would have been watching the waves from the coast on this night, digging her feet into the sand and cheerfully waving to the passing couples and families who ventured out to enjoy the lovely weather as well.

However, the constant roar of the water and the occasional chatter of a passing group did absolutely nothing for Germany’s concentration.

Italy had tried for _years_ to get the stoic German woman to stay in one of her many homes, but the lively-sometimes-rowdy atmosphere of the cities and towns that Italy frequented only led to incomplete work (that Germany insisted on bringing no matter what) and a grumpy attitude in the morning. It was here, in one of the smaller towns tucked further inland, that Germany could seem to stay productive and begrudgingly accepted Italy’s offer to stay the night.

Multiple times.

While Italy simply accepted the little town for what it was at first, now she could see the hidden beauty in her own land. The quiet hustle of the citizens and the vast landscape left everybody inside comfortably alone, still connected through the expanse of tree-lined streets and flowery fields. It was all so fitting for a person like Germany that Italy wondered sometimes how this town even ended up in her country at all.

Glancing up behind her shoulder, Italy’s eyes were immediately drawn to the single window still illuminated with light, acting as a gentle reminder that said country was still hard at work. It was getting fairly late and Italy herself was feeling slightly hazy wrapped up in the warm summer air. However, she knew that if _she_ was tired now, then _Germany_ , who had been working since the sun rose, had to be _exhausted_.

And if she knew Germany, then she knew that even if her lover was exhausted, she would still push herself for days at a time to finish whatever her boss had piled onto her until she passed out.

With that thought in mind, Italy pushed herself off of the steps and made her way back inside, shaking off the lingering call of sleep and leaving the beauty of the world outside in favor of her sweetheart still in the house.

As she slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor, Italy could hear the sound of a pen scratching against paper gradually getting louder until she stood in front of Germany’s closed office door (which was really a spare bedroom that Germany had repurposed on her tenth stay). Italy didn’t bother with knocking, since Germany wouldn’t hear it anyways, and simply opened the door to let herself in.

Sure enough, the German nation was still hard at work at her desk, back turned towards the door in favor of scanning over a rather terrifying amount of papers. Occasionally, a gloved hand would jot down a signature and add a date before the paper was set to the side and another replaced it, cycling through the tedious process again. The only light came from the small desk lamp beside her, most likely since she got too wrapped up in her work to actually get up and turn the room’s lights on.

Unusually quiet, Italy crept up behind Germany and gently wrapped her arms around her neck, allowing her head to fall onto the mess of blonde hair that she adored. Judging by the way Germany’s whole body tensed before glancing up, Italy probably should have tried to come get her sooner.

“Did you need something?” Germany asked, half-lidded icy blue eyes snapping themselves from the papers in front of her to the Italian draped over her.

“Mhm,” came the muffled hum, “I need you to go to bed with me.”

A light scoff forced Italy’s head up, Germany turning back to the papers in front of her. “I told you I needed to finish these before I return, Italy.” The pen in her hand scribbled away another signature. “No matter what you say, that doesn’t change the fact that this isn’t a vacation.”

Italy whined pitifully, leaning over Germany’s shoulder to tuck herself against her neck. “But that’s because you never tell your boss to give you one!” Tanned hands slowly drifted down to a firm waist, crossing themselves to rest comfortably together. “You’re leaving in a week anyways! Why can’t you just do it tomorrow?”

Germany sighed, the pen never ceasing its movement as she spoke. “You still wanted to do something while I’m here, _ja_?” A head of fluffy auburn hair nodded in agreement from her side. “Then let me finish this now and then we can do whatever you want later,” she said, a slight slur melding her words together despite her efforts to keep it out of her voice.

“But I don’t want to do anything if it means you’re going to be this tired,” Italy responded quietly. “I want to bring you here so you can relax, not so you can drag your papers out and do them somewhere else. Can’t you just take a little break? Just one?”

“ _Nein_ Italy.” The pen faltered, but still kept moving with a distinct lack of fluidity. “I don’t need to rest. I have a job to finish.”

The tone of her voice didn’t match her demeanor though, with heavy bags under her eyes and a stifled yawn halfway through her sentences and dear _God_ , this woman needed to sleep.

Italy’s hands tightened around their hold on Germany’s waist, gently easing her back against the chair. She nudged Germany’s cheek with her own, calling the exhausted nation’s attention back to her.

“If you won’t sleep for yourself,” she murmured, “then won’t you come sleep for me, _cara_?”

The pen stopped, hovering over a paper for a brief moment before it was set down onto the desk. Germany let out a long exhale before her gloved hands came to rest over Italy’s, turning her head to gaze at her lover.

“I can’t ever say no to you, can I?”

“Mhm. Works out very nicely for me.”

Italy reached over to turn the desk lamp off, the papers left scattered around the old desk to be organized later. Maybe if she got up early enough, she could try her hand at sorting them out before Germany came back. But that was for later; she had a sleepy girlfriend to deal with now.

With a quick kiss to the cheek (that Germany absolutely did not lean into), Italy slowly pulled her up from her seat. “Let’s go to bed _bella_ , okay?”

The only response she got was a slow nod before they ambled out of the office and into the bedroom, conversation pleasantly dying down in the quiet of the night until they fell into bed together.

Italy was already out of her uniform, which she didn't wear at all since she didn't have to work in the first place, but Germany took a little longer to change. Eventually, her coat and pants were tossed aside with little care, boots already unlaced and left by the side of the bed.

Italy couldn’t help but giggle when Germany struggled with the buttons of her shirt, fingers stiff and uncooperative after working for so long. “Silly Germany,” she laughed, easily undoing the buttons herself and working the shirt off of Germany’s pale shoulders, “what would you do without me?”

A glare without any heat in it was shot in her direction, with Germany herself finally laying down under the light covers. “Get some work done.”

Italy gasped, but the way Germany rolled her eyes and pushed herself to the side to let her under the covers killed any kind of false offense she could have come up with. “You’re so mean to me, _carina_ ,” she huffed, shuffling into bed next to Germany.

Germany let out a quiet laugh, but didn’t bother with a response. Instead, she reached down to pull the covers over her lover only to freeze up when Italy grabbed her hand and forced her to stop.

“You forgot about your gloves too,” the Italian said, a warm smile on her face. Agile fingers gently plucked the worn leather from Germany’s hands, the smile dropping when angry red blisters on the skin between her thumb and index finger appeared. Narrowed caramel eyes shot back up to Germany’s face as she held her hand up. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

Germany seemed just as surprised as Italy though, wide sky blue eyes taking in the raw skin around her hands as she spoke. “I didn’t even feel it. I suppose I didn’t stop long enough for it to set in.”

Italy carefully brushed her thumb over the wound, a strangled hiss coming from Germany as she did so. “And you were going to keep working like this,” she mused with a slight frown. Her thumb continued to gently work over the blisters, focus drifting away for a second before she shook her head and smiled.

“ _Sciocca_.”

“If you keep insulting me, I’m going to go back to work.”

Italy laughed, the sound hushed in their small room. “No you won’t.”

Germany could only laugh with her. “I’m not seeing much of an incentive to stay right now,” she teased lightly, a small grin creeping up onto her face.

Italy’s own smile grew, offering only one warning to Germany before she gently tugged the German into her arms, forcing her head to rest against her chest. Another laugh escaped her when she saw the bright pink blush that colored her cheeks, her own hands drifting down to hold onto her waist yet again. “How about now?”

Germany didn’t grace that mocking question with an answer, closing her eyes instead and forcing her body to calm down to get the heat away from her face. Eventually, she managed to mutter out a quick “Fine,” before she relaxed again.

It was still amazing to watch Germany as she started to fall asleep, no matter how many times Italy had seen it. Her eyes gradually lost their ever-attentive shine, pale blue dulling into a muted navy as they stopped scanning around. Her arms came up to rest on Italy’s stomach, pressed into place by their bodies and seeking out the warmth that Italy seemed to give off no matter what. Messy blonde hair fell over her face in untamed strands, framing her features in such an attractive way that Italy was nearly tempted to draw this wonderful image she had in front of her now before she lost it.

However, she merely leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, coming back down for a proper kiss when Germany lifted her head and started to lean forward in expectation of one. Germany’s lips were slightly dry, but still soft enough to make Italy melt against her before they broke apart, faces flushed and barely-hidden smiles blossoming.

“ _Ti amo_ , Monika.”

Germany didn’t respond, but allowed her head to fall onto Italy’s chest once again. It was only when the quiet went on long enough that Italy thought she had fallen asleep when she heard the whispered response.

“ _Ich liebe dich auch_ , Marzia.”

And Marzia felt her heart skip a beat when she looked down at Monika’s sleeping form and found the kind of beauty that she searched the world for resting right in her own arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Please tell me if something is translated incorrectly, bc unfortunately, i am not fluent in italian or german. I'd love to get feedback to learn though!
> 
> Ja - yes  
> Nein- no  
> Cara - dear  
> Bella - beautiful  
> Carina - cutie/beloved?? saw a few translations for this one  
> Sciocca - silly  
> Ti amo - I love you  
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too
> 
> Also, come yell at me on tumblr at Qionow [here](https://qionow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
